Known ECP compositions and a process for preparing the known ECPs are described in European Patent Application Publication No. 0 359 569, entitled "Improved Electroconductive Composition and Process of Preparation", (which corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/386,765); the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The known method for preparing ECP compositions comprises using a solution containing hydrolyzable tin and antimony salts, for example SnCl.sub.4 and SbCl.sub.3, having a pH in the range 1.5 and 3.5 to deposit a tin oxide surface coating which contains antimony. Conventionally, to obtain adequate electroconductivity the surface coating contained at least about 5 through about 10 wt % antimony.